PariPuri Academy
by ghost I-I'm not a-a-afraid
Summary: Kirihara Akaya, recommended by the chairman and all, got into one of Japan's greatest schools. How did that happen! He barely passed the entrance exam! And what is this with a rumor about a sneaky pervert, well, he just attacked Akaya. Zaizen takes charge of the little 5 year old trapped in an 16 year olds body. Actually, everyone dose. (various of people)/Kirihara Akaya
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Some similarities to Gakuen heaven, yaoi, grammar, typos

Disclaimer: I don't own the series; did you really think I did that?

Authors note: I wanted to write something like this...

_Paripuri academy, one of the best schools in Japan. It has everything from all the newest in technology to the newest within sports. It's a great place if you want to become a lawyer, doctor, politician, musician or an athlete._

_The only thing you need is wealth, money, good grades and the most important, be a boy._

Chapter 1:

"A transfer student?" Tezuka Kunimitsu, the second king of the school asked as he looked over at the smiling and calm Yukimura Seiichi, the first king.

"Isn't it strange with a transfer student in the middle of the semester? Is there something special about him or…?" Atobe Keigo, the third king asked a little annoyed as he had been planning to spend his day somewhere else.

"He got special permission from the chairman." Yukimura said as he looked down at the paper he had in his hands.

"Special permission from the chairman?" Shiraishi, the fourth and last king asked as he leaned forward.

Yukimura showed them the paper. "He got recommendation from the chairman himself. Kirihara did take the entrance exam, with a score of..."

"60!? He barely passed." Shiraishi exclaimed in mild surprise.

"Hmm, I have never heard of the Kirihara family before. So he is not rich and he isn't the smartest, strange..." Atobe mumbled to himself.

"So why is he recommended by the chairman?" Tezuka asked suspiciously and looked at the things Kirihara had filed out himself. The kanji was full of typos and he had filled out small comments.

_Kirihara Akaya_

_Age: 16_

_Birthday: 25th September. (same day as Mariya Ise, the one who voices__Mika Harima, that girl from durarara)_

_Blood type: 0_

_Height: 168 (I'm not a titan)_

_Weight: 61 kg (Why do you even wanna know that? It's embarrassing.)_

_Elementary School: Kanagawa Dai-ni (Second) Elementary School (Ahh, Mariya Ise was born in Kanagawa)_

_Family Composition: Father, Mother, Older Sister_

_Father's Occupation: Company Employee (Foreign company) (Whatever it is, he is never home.)_

_Hobby: Playing video games (fighting games) (Wanna play street fighter?)_

_Special skills: Tennis (I can beat anyone, as long as you are not a world champion.)_

_I can fall asleep as soon as I decide that I want to._

_I can eat a whole bowl of hot ramen within 3 minutes. (Awesome, right?)_

That was some special skills. He looked a little downwards, no disease, no allergies...

"Don't know, but there must be something special that we will find out." Yukimura said smiling down at the picture of a curly haired boy who had formed a V sign with his fingers and grinned like a child.

ParipuriParipuriParipuriParipuriParipuriParipuriPa ripuriParipuriParipuriParipuri

Akaya Kirihara, a young boy with black curly hair, green eyes, dressed in the blue Paripuri's schools uniform, sat sleeping bye the side-road beside a bridge. He hadn't really gotten any sleep and bus rides always made him sleepy. You couldn't really blame him.

The bridge he was sleeping bye was the bridge that leaded over to a little top with a school building on top of. He had gotten a message that told him to wait for someone to pick him up. That was two hours ago and he had started doubting that message.

"Time to wake up, sleeping beauty, puri." A voice said.

Akaya turned and blinked a few times to look up at someone with grey hair who looked annoyed.

"Shut up old man." Akaya mumbled and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm not old, be a little nicer to your sempai." The older said a little annoyed.

"Sempai? Really, if you are, you are 2 hours late!" Akaya shouted annoyed and stood up.

"It's called better late than never, brat. So get your ass on my bike." Niou said and gave Akaya the blue helmet and sat back down on the motorbike.

"Like I want to sit on a motorbike with you." Akaya pouted, crossed his arms and turned his head.

"Stop being cute you brat and just sit back on. The bridge is already closing." Niou muttered.

"What are you doing, we are driving in the wrong direction!" Akaya shouted over the loud music Niou Masaharu had put on.

"What do you think? The bridge is closing and will be up within 5 minutes." Niou shouted back and smirked as the boy clung to him from behind.

"Wait, are you crazy? You can't jump over that bridge with this bike! Are you trying to kill us?" Akaya shouted skeptical and a little frightened.

"We need some music..." Niou mumbled and pushed a button so _"I believe I can fly"_ started playing.

_I believe I can die_, Akaya thought as Niou started at full speed against the bridge.

Akaya looked at the bridge with widening eyes as the bridges "roads" had been pointing a little too up for his liking.

"Hold on tight!" Niou shouted as they started to drive upwards.

ParipuriParipuriParipuriParipuriParipuriParipuriPa ripuriParipuriParipuriParipuri

Akaya squirmed as he woke up. He felt a soft fabric under him.

What had happened? The green eyes blinked a few times before he woke up and was met with three other pair of eyes.

"Great, you are awake! I thought Niou killed you!" One of them said in relief.

"What do you think of me? I would never have killed him!" A voice Akaya recognized as Niou's said annoyed.

Akaya sat up in the white bed and ruffled his own hair in annoyance.

"What happened?" Akaya asked and looked with one eye open at Niou.

Niou felt himself blush, how could that brat be so cute? Damn, now his dirty fantasies started to kick in.

"Niou?" The one asking had red hair and was holding a package.

"Oh yeah, you see."

Flashback

_"Hold on tight!" Niou shouted as they started to drive upwards._

_Akaya clung to him for his dear life as they jumped from the bridge and the music continued._

"_I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky, I think about it every night and day Spread my wings and fly away."_

_They couldn't make it! Niou realized as he saw the safe part not being there it should've been! He had to do something or they would crash into the bridge. Damn that horoscope thing on the television, he would never watch their show again. Today was supposed to be his lucky day!_

_"Kirihara! Let go of me!" Niou shouted and tried to ease Akaya's grip on his jacket._

"_I said we were going to die!" Akaya shouted._

"_I warned you bratling!" Niou shouted and pushed them of the bike._

"_No, you didn't!"_

End of flashback

"You could have been a little more hero like and come in time." The red head said unimpressed.

"Shut up, I don't wanna hear that from someone who always comes late for class just because you wanted to eat cake!"

"Cake is more important than classes!"

"I didn't even got to fulfill what happened after I heroically pushed us of the bike. I saved his damn life!"

"Ignore them." The last one of them said to Akaya. "The names Zaizen Hikaru by the way."

"Kirihara Akaya..." Akaya said and looked up at the boy who talked kansai.

"I know." Zaizen said a little bored.

"How did you know?" Akaya asked in surprise.

"Everyone knows."

"Everyone... Knows?"

"Is everything okay in here, Niou, Marui?" A calm and feminine voice asked.

The two stooped their bickering and turned to a boy with purple hair who smiled at them.

"Yeah... We were just about to leave." Niou and Marui said with an apologizing expressions before bowing.

"And Niou, the vice chairman wants to see you." Yukimura said as a last goodbye.

Akaya's eyes widened at sight of the other boy and felt himself blush and the effect the light gave didn't make it any better.

"You must be Kirihara Akaya." Yukimura said friendly as he stood at the opposite side of the bed.

Akaya nodded uncomfortable.

"Should I…?" Zaizen looked unsure at Yukimura who gave him permission to stay.

"I'm Yukimura Seiichi, a so called king if the school, if there is something you want to talk about, please come to me, Akaya. That was everything." Yukimura bowed and left.

"He used my first name..." Akaya looked over at Zaizen who seemed surprised. "Does he do it with everyone?"

"No..."

"Okay, you can leave now." The nurse said as she pushed up her glasses.

"Thanks, Hanamura sensei." Akaya bowed and massaged his wrist.

"It's only luck that you didn't get any worse cuts, you could have died, have a nice day." She said and smiled before going back to her work.

"She is like that to everyone." Zaizen explained as they walked through the hallway.

"Still doesn't make me feel any better..." Akaya mumbled.

"Well…If you had been alone with her, you would have been harassed or raped." Zaizen continued and opened up the door so they could get out of the house. The nurse had her own house…

"That doesn't make me feel better either…" Akaya mumbled but jumped from his thoughts to what he saw.

He looked around in amazement at everything.

He could see 18 new tennis courts standing in one line. A big fountain with water sprouting out of a book, the fountain was a book that is. Flowers of all kind stood along the roads that were spreading out to a forest, the tennis courts, a restaurant, a flower garden and four other houses.

"I feel like I'm in a manga." Akaya mumbled in amazement.

"Stop gawking, I think we should get going befo-." Zaizen was interrupted by another voice.

"Lucky~, the transfer student is truly cute."

"Gahh, Sengoku!" Zaizen exclaimed as a red haired older boy came walking or more like dancing up to them.

"Cute?" Akaya turned annoyed to the red haired. How could someone call him cute, boys was supposed to be handsome, even though he had been called cute all his life.

The red haired male smiled at Akaya, took his hand and went down on one knee.

"What are you…?" Akaya looked with wide eyes as Sengoku brushed his lips against his hands.

"Sengoku Kiyosumi at you service…" Sengoku smiled up at Akaya who was beat red. What just happened.

"How do you know my name?" Akaya stuttered and looked away a little awkward.

"Everyone knows…"

"Then I think we should take our leave." Zaizen said annoyed and took Akaya's arm to drag him away from Sengoku who waved after them

"Who was that?" Akaya asked after awhile.

"Sengoku Kiyosumi, 3rd year, the schools biggest flirt and is pretty much a happy-go-luck type. He flirts with every girl and every boy…" Zaizen said and let go of Akaya's hand. "He will molest you if you look away, be warned."

"Some more people I should look out for?" Akaya asked as he looked around. Oh so much he wanted to play tennis.

"You will understand after awhile, hungry?" Zaizen asked as he went through his pockets.

Akaya's stomach growled.

"I take that as a yes." Zaizen smirked and took up a gold card from his pocket.

"A gold card?"

"Got it from my brother, I can buy anything with it." Zaizen informed threw it up in the air and caught it between his finger tips. "So they have anything, you are free to chose."

"I never knew that hamburger would taste so good." Akaya said in excitement as he continued on his hamburger.

They sat down on the benches beside a sakura tree.

"I can't believe that you chose hamburger when you could have chosen any other delicacy as sushi or something." Zaizen said as he took down his rice ball.

"I never eat sushi, only in the weekends or on special occasion, since its expensive."

"I thought you were rich or something, you got recommendation from the chairman."

"I did?" Akaya exclaimed in surprise.

"You didn't know?" Zaizen looked at Akaya who had a blank expression and got a sweat drop at the side of his head.

"No, I just got home from… I just got a letter in my mail which told me to take an entrance exam, if it wasn't for that, I would have been back in Kanagawa." Akaya said and took the straw out of the little plastic bag.

"In the middle of the semester, you have to be smart. How much did you get?"

Akaya looked up from what he was doing and grinned.

"I got 60, pretty awesome, right?" Akaya asked and grinned as he drank some cola from the straw.

Zaizen turned black for a second. Who was this stupid, non rich, cute, guy sitting in front of him? Was he really supposed to share room with him for the couple of years?

"What did you get, Zaizen?" Akaya asked innocently.

"89…"

Akaya chocked on his cola and started couching. "89, awesome! That's amazing you have to be really smart!"

"No…I'm just normal."

Akaya didn't hear it or ignored it as he continued slurping his cola.

"AH, yeah, Zaizen. From what my sister told me, this school is quite new, so the oldest is 3rd years?"

"Yeah, there is 4 grades sp they still have a year after this."

"Can you tell me about the king stuff? I don't get it." Akaya whined as he remembered Yukimura.

"There are in all four kings. The fourth, Shiraishi Kuranosuke, The third king, Atobe Keigo, The second king Tezuka Kunimitsu and last The first king Yukimura Seiichi." Another voice said.

Akaya turned to a older boy with a bob haircut and closed eyes.

"Who are you and how can you walk without a walking stick if you are blind?" Akaya looked with a big question-mark on the top of his head.

Zaizen facepalmed and sighed.

"I'm Yanagi Renji, 3rd year, vice president of the science club, and I'm not blind, I just like to keep my eyes closed." Yanagi said smiling down at Akaya and opened his eye so the brown eyes looked into the green once.

Akaya felt his cheeks heat up again and turned back to his food in embarrassment.

"Yanagi-sempai." Zaizen greeted as Yanagi sat down by their table.

"The four kings is each tennis players at pro level, they have excellent grades and is pretty much rich. They got chosen as kings aka idols for the other students. It was popularity poll. They're under the chairman but over the student council president.

They actually used to have tennis matches against each other and invited a lot of people outside the school so we could earn some money, but it stooped as Yukimura went ill and Tezuka broke his arm, they are still recovering though." Yanagi said as he stole a french-fry from Akaya.

"So I can't challenge them…" Akaya mumbled and tried to ignore the looks Yanagi gave him.

"Have you found your dorm?" Yanagi continued and took another French-fry.

"I was thinking of showing him the dorm after we have eaten…" Zaizen said as focused on his own food.

"Hmm, I have something to fix." Yanagi stood up from his chair. "See you later."

They sat in silence for awhile. The only thing they could hear was the sound of some students chatting and a bird who sang alone.

The dorm was a three floors building with four elevators, toilets as clean as…something you had never seen before. It was clean, no dirt or anything.

"This is our room; your bed is the one with the window." Zaizen informed as he locked up the door only to have Akaya running in whiteout taking of his shoes.

Their room was more like an apartment with kitchen, toilet, a living-room and an enormous room with three king sized beds. The first thing Akaya did was dive flat down in the soft bed.

"I guess that this is our roommate?" a voice asked asked with a plain voice. Akaya turned his head so he was lying on the side and glanced up at grey eyes and relatively layered orange-light brown hair that covered most of the forehead to the person.

"You have never been more right, Hiyoshi." Zaizen mumbled as fell back in his own bed.

"I had expected to have roommate who at least took off his shoes before coming in."

Akaya blushed in embarrassment, stood back up from his bed and walked out to take them off.

Hiyoshi and Zaizen chuckled.

What do you think? Please review and tell me what I can do better, sorry for the typos and grammar, haha


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Yaoi, grammar, typos, crap

**Chapter 2:**

"Soooo~, what do you do for fun around here?"Akaya asked as he sat up at the bed. It was only 5pm and he had been laying in the king sized bed for half an hour now, and it started to get boring.

"We usually take walks, hang around, stuff like that…" Zaizen said as he looked up from his phone.  
Akaya looked at him with his so called "seriously-that's-boring-eyes".

"What did you do for fun then?" Zaizen asked a little annoyed as he turned off his phone.

"Well, I usually hang around town."

"That's exactly the same as we do!"

"No, the difference is that I was in Kanagawa, the same place as Mariya Ise comes from." Akaya said and grinned.

"So tell me, how did Kirihara get into this school?" Hiyoshi asked as he was sending a text.  
"Ah, that, no idea, he got recommendation from the chairman and took the test, got like 70 points."  
Hiyoshi is jaw dropped for some few seconds before closing it again.  
"60 points." Akaya corrected and pouted a little offended.  
"That's even worse…" Hiyoshi muttered.

"Don't ignore me guys, I asked it as a hint." Akaya said annoyed and jumped up at the bed as he glared annoyed at the two who was busy with other things. "You are supposed to be smarter than me!" 

"So you admit that you are stupid?" Zaizen asked and smirked as it looked like Akaya was going to have a fit, his cheeks were already red. He chuckled as Akaya looked like he wanted to punch something. 

"I can agree with you Zaizen, Kirihara is stupid but I would like to have some silence." Hiyoshi said as he snapped his book close and stood up from his bed. 

"Geez, who put a stick up your ass?" Akaya muttered as he jumped down from the bed.  
They heard the door getting slammed close. 

"Did he get that monthly thing?" Akaya asked with a serious expression as he turned to Zaizen who sighed. 

"No, he just broke up with his boyfriend…he is usually not like this, he is more fun when he is drunk, also when he is annoyed. I can show you around at campus, if you like." Zaizen offered. 

"Wait…he is…" Akaya looked with wide eyes at Zaizen who face palmed. 

"Yes, what did you think? We are an all boy school of course someone is." 

"Seriously, I'm such an outsider and I haven't even been here for one day! Everyone is secretly girl's that's dressed as boys so they wouldn't get kicked out of the school?" 

"Kirihara… you… he… the most of the students are gay, probably over 60% of the schools population. That's why I said that you could get molested by Sengoku-sempai or be a potential rape victim." 

"You didn't say that last thing…" Akaya pointed out and smiled innocent at Zaizen who secretly wanted to strangle him. 

"And this is the library." Zaizen said as he opened the door. Akaya looked with big eyes at all the rows with bookshelves' which was filled with books of all kinds. They had a whole house filled with books he would probably never read. The library wasn't filled with people; it was only around 10 other people who seemed to be studying. 

"Do you have manga here?" Akaya asked as he turned to Zaizen who just came in behind him. 

"Yeah, over…" Akaya was already with the bookshelf. He followed the 5 year old trapped in a 16 year olds body. 

"They have like the whole _Death paper_ series and _Dragon gum_, all the 42 books! I have only read the first 10!" Akaya said loud in amazement and earned an "sssshhh!" from the others.

"Sorry!" He earned some more. 

"Even _Kintama, Paruto_, The _I only read the manga because of Sebaistian and not the main character_ and _Tamago Tail_." Akaya mumbled as he went through every single title. This was like heaven; it would probably not be like this when class started, so he had to enjoy it now. 

"I need to fix something, don't go anywhere." Zaizen said as he turned to walk over to the librarian who smiled her "Fuck-you" smile as always. She really hated her job but she loved the boys the school too much, so she just didn't have the heart to quit. 

"Okay mother…" Akaya mumbled as he suddenly saw another bookshelf filled with manga a little longer down the library hallway. It was a little darker there. 

"You are not my real mom…" Akaya mumbled as he looked over at Zaizen who was talking to the librarian.

He turned back to his goal, it was now or never but he could always do it some other time… Who cared about other times? It was now or never or maybe later but right now it counted.

He gave a last glance in Zaizen's direction before walking to his goal.  
His eyes scanned the collection, they had so many he had and hadn't read yet. 

"I haven't read this one." Akaya looked down at the pocket he had in his hands. It was a picture of a guy and a girl with some enormous boobs. 

"Really unrealistic, sis looks more like a man than that guy and has more real boobs than that girl..."

He suddenly felt a hand grip around his wrist.  
Akaya let out a quiet yelp as he swirled around and got pushed into the bookshelf. He lost his book as his hands were pressed into the bookshelf at both sides of himself. He looked helpless up at the attacker who was taller than him; he couldn't make out who it was. Not that he could see the man either.  
"Bastard, let me go..." Akaya said between gritted teeth as he looked up at the man who just attacked him. He tried to kick the attacker but he only pressed himself up against Akaya who felt a chill run down his spine.  
Akaya could feel the man's warm breath on his neck.

"Who the fuck are you?" Akaya asked uncomfortable as tried to get lose from the man's grip.

"No cursing, little one..." The man's voice was fluent as he whispered it into Akaya's neck.

This guy was scaring the hell out of him.

"Get awa..."

"You don't know who I am, do you?" The man breathed into Akaya's

"Get away from me..." Akaya hissed but the man only pressed him harder into the bookshelf an it hurt. His eyes widened as a hand was on his ass. 

"Oi, Kirihara, when I say wait here, I mean wait here, not, go away and get married." Zaizen said annoyed as he walked in the direction it had been most likely Akaya had gone.

His widened in surprise as he found a panting Akaya sitting on the floor with a faith blush on his cheeks.  
"Dude, what happened?" Zaizen exclaimed as he sat down in front of Akaya.

"Nothing." Akaya lied and looked away from Zaizen.

"Who the fuck are you kidding with, something obviously happened." Zaizen protested, he wouldn't get tricked that easy.

"No."

"Yes."

"Nothing happened, I just took a break. Reading is exhausting."

"After the few house I have known you, you would never do anything that would exhaust you."

"Okay, I got attacked by some strange guy who smelled." Akaya admitted and turned back to Zaizen.

"Attacked by who?"

"A shark, what do you think? A man, he pressed up to me like I was a teddy bear who wanted to get raped."

"Very good explanation Kirihara, very good explanation." Zaizen helped the boy up. "We should tell the school president."

"No." Akaya took a step back. He would not tell anyone, it would only make him sound helpless and he wasn't helpless. Just a little out of training. "What can he do anyway and why not the chairman or something?"

"Something about it, he has contacts and I don't know who the chairman is."

"I think it's a bad idea." Akaya said as they stood in front of the student councils office.

Zaizen ignored him as he knocked on the door.

"He just pushed me up to a bookshelf, maybe it's his way at greeting people."

Zaizen looked over at Akaya with an annoyed expression. "Just tell him what happened and everything will be over before you know it."

"You can enter!" A loud and gruff voice said from the other side of the door

Zaizen pushed up the door.

What greeted Akaya was Yukimura Seiichi standing smiling at him beside the desk where someone he actually knew sat. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"You...are..." Akaya pointed at the one sitting behind the desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:I wrote this chapter before I got the story up on this page… also the next one…. After this one. So the quality or the story may go downwards because I feel like the other chapters I write is like…not as great as the others. I feel the pressure, you know? Not really. I'm hope you are enjoying this story. :3

Warning:Mountain gorillas, mountain apes, purple hair, grammar, typos

Chapter 3:

"Akaya, what are you doing here?" Yukimura asked as he sat down on the student council's desk.

"I…" Akaya felt himself blush as he looked over at Yukimura. Damn, he couldn't tell the student council president what happened now and especially not when the student council president was a childhood friend of his and that beautiful king something stood beside him.

"Seito Kaicho, Yukimura-sama." Zaizen greeted the two as he closed the door.

"Long time, Akaya." Sanada greeted and glared at Akaya for some reason or it was just how he looked at everyone.

"You know each other?" Zaizen asked surprised.

"Kind of…" Akaya mumbled and looked down at the floor.

"You never told me, Genichirou." Yukimura said as looked over at Sanada who seemed to have a slight blush.

"Our fathers knew each other when they were younger, so we met a few times…" Sanada said as he stood up from his chair and walked in front of his desk. "They used to practice kendo together and kept contact until 3 years ago when it broke."

They were quiet for a minute.

"Anyway, what's your business here?" Yukimura asked as he looked over at Akaya.

"It's not so i...important." Akaya stuttered and tried to wave it off, not that it helped.

"If you came here, it has to be important, do not lie for me, Akaya." Sanada said with his stern and serious voice.

Akaya swallowed as he looked up at his childhood friend also called mountain gorilla in his head. That nickname had gone in and out the past years. It was mostly when they first met. Sanada was 10 and Akaya 9. Since Akaya was quite small for the age and… an easy victim. Sanada used to protect him. With his mountain ape powers!

"_Stand up, Akaya!" Sanada said in his gruff and annoyed voice as he looked down at Akaya. He had found Akaya being beaten up by some older kids, he hated how Akaya always hid his problems._

"_Genichirou…" Akaya said but winched as he felt a sudden pain in his left arm. He looked down to find a bruise._

"_You should have told me that they were bullying you." Sanada continued angry as he reached out a hand for Akaya, Akaya took it._

"_They are not bullying me." Akaya protested as was looking at his bruise._

"_Stop lying to me, I'm worried, let's get that fixed." Sanada took Akaya's hand in his own and started to drag him after himself._

"_They're not bullying me, they wanted to be my friends."_

_Sanada stopped and turned to the younger. "Friends don't push you around like that."_

"_Not for you, but for me. No one can beat you, you are a mountain gorilla. As long as they want to be with me, they are my friends. They are the only one that has ever wanted to be my friends."_

"_I'm your friend." Sanada said with a softer voice and ruffled the younger's hair._

"_No, you are never with me, you always hang out with that purple haired boy, never me. I got my own friends… if you hadn't scared them away, I would still have friends!"_

"_You are crying Akaya… don't cry, I can hang more out with you…so please don't cry. Don't cry in front of a mountain gorilla."_

"_So you…will never leave me…?"_

"_Hope so…"_

"Something happened, right? You know that you can tell me." Yukimura said with a worried tone as he understood that something had happened.

"You see… it's embarrassing." Akaya whined and looked down at the floor.

"Let me talk with him alone." Yukimura said.

"Bu…" Zaizen tried to protest but Sanada stopped him.

"He knows what he is doing and you shouldn't risk your status, Zaizen."

Sanada closed the door behind him so he and Zaizen stood alone in the empty hallway. They were quiet for awhile, the sound of other students chatting and the moon which had already peeked up at the sky.

"Shouldn't you be in there to?" Zaizen asked as he sat down in the windowsill.

"Seiichi knows what he is doing, he is the king after all and I trust him. He will tell me afterwards."

"No…that's not what I meant, Kirihara is your friend right, and shouldn't you be worried?"

It went quiet once again.

"I'm worried… if someone did something to Akaya, I would crush every bone in that person's body… but I'm not good at sweet talking."

PARIPURIPARIPURIPARIPURIPARIPURIPARIPURIPARIPURIPA RIPURI PARIPURIPARIPURI

"So, how did it go?" Zaizen asked on their way back to their dorm.

"Okay… Seiichi said that he would take care of it…and he smiled." Akaya answered as he looked up at the sky which had already started to turn darker.

"You said first name." Zazien said in surprise.

"Yeah… he told me to call him Seiichi…"

They were quiet as they walked through the garden that leaded to their dorm, sounds of locusts sang annoyingly. The moon gave some light through the sky which shone down at a little puddle.

Most of the other students had already gone inside by now.

"So…" Have you watched any movies lately?" Zaizen asked casually.

"I watched kill Joe." Akaya said after awhile.

"You mean killer joe?"

"No, maybe it was kill Mike…"

"There is no movie called kill mike." Zaizen said and sighed annoyed.

"What did I watch then?"

"How should I know?"

"You are supposed to be the smart one here."

"And I'm doing a fabulous job…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Hey, hey, hey! I'm back from the dead. Not really. So I decided to write a chapter. It's up to you if you like it or hate so much that you want to shout and make a commotion about nothing really.

**Warning: **Typos, grammar, life, the similarities suddenly stopped

**Disclaimer: **AKAYA IS A CUTIEPIE! Also, I don't own Prince of Tennis

**QUESTION!:** Who do you want Akaya to end up with? That includes every freaking character in the series, even me. Yep, I'm actually a character, I haven't been talked about, but I'm the most important one. I'm air, so they can breathe. Anyways, please say which pairings you prefer and I might up deciding it will be your pairing. Oh, Shiraishi will soon show up, in another chapter.

**Chapter 4: **

Akaya groaned annoyed as he tried to fall asleep, but it was impossible. He had turned and twisted his body anyway possible for the last hour and he couldn't find a single comfortable position.

He sat up annoyed and glanced over at his roommates. Hiyoshi was sleeping surprisingly normal, Zaizen was sleeping with his head under his pillow. He looked out the window. The moon shone over the fountain, some lights had lightened up the courts. Maybe he just needed some fresh air? Yeah, that might help.

He kicked of the sheets or at least what was left of it, put on his blue t-shirt and snuck out of the room making sure no to make any sounds to wake them up. Something he probably should have won a prize for, since he was known for being the loudest brat. Something would scare him or he would stumble over something. Maybe it was just because his room at home looked like the city dump and their room looked like a freaking palace, big difference.

The cold night air hit him at once as he stepped out of the dorm. _This is kind of nice. _He thought to himself and closed the door behind him. He looked around. It was so quiet at night, seriously. Not that he had expected some drunk students or someone else. Maybe he should go bac-.

"Kirihara, what are you doing out here all alone!"

Akaya shouted (manly) in surprise and turned to the owner of the voice.

"S…engoku-san?" He asked breathless and with an annoyed expression. He should probably hurry inside now.

"So, have you decided for what club you will sign up for?" The red haired flirt, asked and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Club?" Akaya asked with blank eyes and tried to get away from Sengoku who stood disturbingly close.

Sengoku smiled bright to him. "Yeah, you have to choose a club within the next five days, it's a rule. You can join the archery club." He offered at once.

"I…I think I need to sleep on it." Akaya said and managed to duck under Sengoku's arm.

"Okay, you can sleep on it _in my bed_, _with me_." Sengoku said with a playful smirk as Akaya's face turned scarlet.

"I think I need to go back inside." Akaya said and cursed himself for letting his voice crack. He turned in embarrassment and put his hand on the handle.

"I'm only joking, no need to act so cute, Kirihara. One last thing before you go back!" Sengoku shouted after him.

"What?"

"Want to go on a date with me?"

Akaya turned to him and was really surprised to find Sengoku acting, what, embarrassed. That flirt was blushing?

"Eh?" Was the only sound that came out of his mouth.

"Every Saturday we get to go downtown, and since I don't have a date and you are new around here. I thought that I could show you around, just for fun."

**PARIPURIPARIPURIPARIPURIPARIPURIPARIPURIPARIPURIPA RIPURIPARIPURI**

"You did what?" Hiyoshi and Zaizen shouted in unison as they sat at the cafeteria eating breakfast.

"You accepted?" Zaizen facepalmed.

"It was nice having a new roommate, but I didn't think I would lose him that fast." Hiyoshi sighed in disappointment.

"I couldn't say no, okay." Akaya grumbled annoyed.

"You speak Japanese, of course you could." Zaizen said and took up his glass of water.

"Why are you so negative to this?" Akaya shouted annoyed as he packed out his second hamburger.

Hiyoshi sand Zaizen sighed. "It's like you turn stupider every day, you saw how he acted yesterday, when you first got here… what the hell were you doing outside in the middle of the night anyway, what the hell did he do outside anyway?" Zaizen asked more to himself than the others.

"I don't understand." Akaya said.

"Kirihara, you are only sixteen, we just don't want you to lose your virginity this early and to him of all people." Hiyoshi cleared out.

**PARIPURIPARIPURIP**_TIMETRAVEL_**IPURIPARIPURIPARIPURIPARIPURIPARI**

"Finally." Akaya sighed happily as he strolled down the hallway. His classes were finally over. First day wasn't as terrible as he had expected at first. Math was kind of hell, also science…also English, but he did pretty good in literature and music.

Now that he was finished with all of his classes, what was he supposed to do? The others were probably at their club activities. He remembered Sengoku's words about choosing a club. Damn it, it wasn't like he wanted to join a club, even though he loved tennis. It was just that, how should he put this. His mother had forbidden him in joining any athletic club.

"Kirihara?" A familiar voice asked, he turned to look at that blind dude that wasn't actually blind. What was his name again?

"Eh, Yanagi-sempai?" He asked and hoped that it was correct. The older teen was lifting two boxes of something that seemed heavy.

Yanagi smiled. "Can you help me? I'm already late for my club meeting."

Akaya agreed and took one of the boxes. Oh, it was heavy. "What is this?" Akaya asked as they started to walk down the hallway.

"It's just a few things we are going to use for the next experiment." Yanagi explained.

"Are you building a robot or something?"

"Something like that."

"Cool." Akaya smiled wide at him.

Yanagi looked away from him. _Oh god, so cute._

"So, eh, have you decided for any club?" Yanagi asked a little embarrassed.

"No, I don't know really."

They were quiet as they strolled down the hallway. Yangai was searching his brain in and out for something to say. Usually the data man would have a line but now his box was empty.

"Ehm, so you got plans this Saturday?" Yanagi asked with a hopeful tone.

"Yeah, with Sengoku-san, he is taking me downtown."

"Oh." _I should have thought so, but with Sengoku, I don't think that's smart. What if he-._

"But if you wanna come with us, that's okay."

"Eh?"


End file.
